Shattered
by suisei no mitsukai
Summary: Link's weakness has been discovered..will his soul survive what is to be brought upon it or will he crumble beneath the weight of his responsibility?
1. And So It Begins

_**Shattered**_

_**Chapter 1: And So It Begins...**_

"_So many voices, there were just so many voices pleading for help. How was she to know what was to happen? How was anyone to know?" Soft green eyes met those of her sister, pleading for her understanding. _

"_She was wisdom; she should have seen, should have known, should have prevented it. There is nothing to be done now though Farore. Hyrule was left from our hands long ago." Her red eyes returned her sister's gaze, unflinching. _

_Farore frowned. "So that's it then? We do nothing?" Her hands fell to her side in exasperation. She knew that Din would not back down in her stubborn reasoning but she felt the need to argue necessary, if only for Nayru's sake. _

_Din's expression hardened. "They must fend for themselves. They have before. There is only so much we can do for them; they cannot grow dependent of us. We cannot live their lives for them."_

"_But, look at what's happening. All of them will be gone soon and he will suffer so much, even more than he already has. Is that how they should learn and grow as a world, through suffering and torment? Are you truly that cruel?" _

_The muscles in Din's back stiffened as she walked away, signaling the end of the conversation. "You're too sentimental Farore." _

_Drip, drip, drip._

Her eyes hurt so much. How long had she been crying, days, weeks? Even she couldn't remember anymore.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Her mind couldn't grasp the horror that lay before her.

_Drip, drip, drip._

The forest temple was defiled. The walls and floors were dripping with blood as if they themselves had been wounded. Everything in view seemed to gleam in a crimson light. A pale hand rose to her lips as she stifled a gag. How could such a thing have happened?

She stepped backward, her foot sinking into a cold sticky pool. She could feel the liquid clinging to the sole of her boot as she stumbled to the side. Choking back a sob, she fled, fled the darkness, the blood, the ever-growing feeling of fear. Saria raced through the trees, tears stinging her eyes and thorns tearing at her flesh. She was seeing things; it couldn't be true. None of it could be true.

Two blue eyes flew open and Saria shot up from her bed and slowly the surroundings came into focus. Everything was as it should be. The temple was safe. There was no blood..

She stood and walked outside. The stars shone brightly and Saria could see that it would be some time before the sun would rise. She sighed. It was almost every night now. The dreams that haunted and plagued her mind were becoming worse. She sat down with a sigh and brought forth her ocarina. She lifted it to her lips and paused.

Would he answer?

A frown crept across her face. The destruction that came about during Ganon's rule was still being repaired. Link had been in the castle town for weeks helping with the construction. The damage was almost indescribable. Much of Hyrule required Link and Zelda's help to get them through the pain and rebuilding, not only of houses and and markets but of families and lives. He wouldn't have time to listen to such trivial things as a few nightmares. She laid the ocarina in her lap as a single tear slid down her pale skin.

A bitter cold wind whistled through the darkness. Other than the cold there was nothing, nothing but the darkness. His eyes narrowed. It was time; yes it was his time again. A malicious grin worked its way across his face and Ganondorf laughed. He laughed at Link; he laughed at Hyrule; he laughed at the Sacred Realm. Oh, he would have his revenge one way or another. The evil king held up his hand where the Triforce of Power resided. Goddesses how that hand throbbed.

"He will pay.."

Ganondorf stood before the door that lead to the Temple of Time. It had taken him weeks to locate within the vast nothingness that was the Sacred Realm. Whatever made them think they could keep him here; him of all people, the one_ true_ king? The spirit world could not hold him; it would not hold him, not even if the Goddesses stood before him themselves. No, that door would not stop him from exacting revenge.

"THEY WILL ALL PAY!"

And with a sudden burst of power the Gerudo lunged for the door, slamming his fist into the stone. He could feel the pain shooting through his arm; every muscle and tendon burned. He grinned and repeated the action. Over and over and over, hearing the bones in his hand crackle and snap, feeling the flesh split and peel away, feeling the blood ooze over his fingers. And then the cracking spread. He pounded the door once again and watched, delighted as thin cracks spread over the stone.

"Do you hear me Link? Do you hear me sages? Do you hear me goddesses! You cannot keep me in this place. None of you have that power. None of you!"

"_And then it fell. It fell and I could do nothing about it. I..I didn't even know what had happened. I was answering the prayers and wishes of the people and I didn't notice._"_ Her body shook as it responded to the tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. _

"_Hush Nayru. It wasn't your fault. We just underestimated his strength. You are not to blame for this." Farore wrapped an arm around the frail woman's shoulders, doing her best to comfort her. _

"_But I should have seen it Farore. I should have prevented it. It is my responsibility to know such things. "_

"_Shhh. There is nothing we can do for now but let this play out. We will monitor the situation and hope it turns out for the better. That is all we can do."_

_She smiled weakly while wiping a tear from her cheek. "Yes Farore. As you say."_

A small light floated through the halls of the castle. Slowly it was returning to its pevious glory. The people put their hearts into the work because the castle was a symbol. It stood for everything they had lost and everything they would have for their new future. The light continued on its way until it reached a small courtyard area. It stopped for a moment.

"Here he is Princess."

"Thank you Navi." Zelda smiled and entered the courtyard where she found Link lying on the ground gazing up at the stars.

"You're welcome Princess." Navi flew over toward Link and settled on his hat. "Not tired Link?"

"Not really Navi." He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows to better see his late night companion.

"Tired or not don't you think you should be getting some rest? You've been working very hard these last few weeks." Zelda stood over Link, lantern in hand and a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Zelda sighed and sat down next to him. "But I do worry. You've already done so much for us and you're still helping. Yet you rarely let anyone help you."

"I don't mean to be rude Princess."

"Zelda. And you're not being rude..just, puzzling. What is it that's keeping you up at this time of night? Maybe I can help." She placed the lantern between them, the soft yellow glow crawling over them.

"It's..just.." He sighed. "I don't know. I suppose you could say I feel lost." His lips pursed tightly shut, almost as if the confession were an admission of weakness.

"Lost? Because you aren't fighting?"

"Yes." Link closed his eyes. "I know how horrible that must sound but it's true. Fighting is all that I've known besides just living in the forest. But.."

"..You can't return to the forest."

"Right." His head hung low, after admitting what he had been trying to hide from himself for weeks.

Zelda sighed. She knew what it was like to not be able to go home. There was no way she could have been near the castle town during Ganondorf's rule. She knew how much it hurt, and it made her sad. The man that had done so much for everyone, for all of Hyrule; he shouldn't be made to suffer this way. She placed a gloved hand on top of his, hoping to console him as best she could.

"So you're worried about what you're going to do after the castle and town are rebuilt?"

"Yes.."

Zelda frowned and stared off into the grass as she gently rubbed his hand. She wanted to offer but, that would be too presumptuous of her...

The Door of Time in all its glory stood strong and tall, representing all that was sacred. But ever so slowly a veil of cracks spread over the door, marring its pristine beauty. How terrible and horrifying it was, and yet there was not a soul to witness it but the dogs. The door groaned in its weakness before it shattered, sending shards of stone rocketing throughout the room. And he who appeared behind the rubble and destruction was enough to cause even a courageous heart to tremble. Ganondorf the King of Thieves had returned.

His eyes moved around the room surveying the damage. The bodies of two dead dogs were buried amongst the rubble. "This my friends.." He laughed. ".. This is the end of the beginning.." And as quickly as he had appeared, he faded, using his remaining power to leave the temple.

Saria closed her eyes and blew softly into the ocarina, willing the notes to contact Link.

"_Link.." _And she stopped. What if he didn't want to talk? He could be busy. He was probably sleeping after a hard day's work.

A smile flittered onto Link's face as Saria's voice entered his thoughts.

"_Link.."_

"_Yes Saria?" _He paused and waited for her to continue speaking but all that returned him was silence. _"Saria?" _He waited, but still there was no response. _"Saria are you there? Is something wrong?" _

He sat up, worry nagging at his mind. Was it just his imagination or was it something else? He shook his head and stood up. It didn't matter which it was; he was going to go to the forest. If something was wrong he was surely going to remedy the situation, and if not he would at least get to visit his best friend.

Zelda stood, a confused expression on her face. "Are you all right Link?"

"I'm fine but something's come up. I need to leave."

"Why? What's wrong?" Concern flooded her features. "I haven't offended you have I?"

"No, it isnt you Zelda. I just need to return to the forest for a bit. It shouldn't be anything for you to worry over." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine and I should be back sometime tomorrow." He patted her on the arm before running for the exit.

Zelda smiled and picked up her lantern, heading back inside the castle. An uneasy feeling rose in her stomach. She shook her head. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not, but she couldn't abandon the castle at this time of night. The Princess would wait for the following day to make a decision.

Saria gasped as her ocarina fell to the ground, shattering on the stone. She stooped and began scooping the shards into her hands. "So clumsy..." She wiped away a tear. She would have to make a replacement if she wanted to speak with Link now and that could take weeks.

She stared at the pieces in her hands wondering how she could have done such a silly thing. Saria could feel her eyes tearing up again. "I really don't need to be crying. I'm tougher than this.."

"Just cry."

Saria's gaze shot upward and she could have sworn her heart had stopped beating. The pieces of ocarina clattered to the floor as she was lifted from the ground.

"Crying and screaming makes things so much more interesting." He lifted Saria to eye level and laughed as she squirmed in his grip.

Saria willed herself not to gag. She could smell the blood on him. She had every reason to be afraid.

"I understand everything that I must do if I am to defeat Link. And you are going to help me girl." He chuckled as Saria struggled to escape while being carried into the darkness of the temple.


	2. Enter the Sorrow

**Shattered:**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Sorrow**

Saria raked her nails down Ganondorf's hand, pounded and kicked and struggled as best as her small frame would allow. But her vain attempts meant nothing to the man who had once dominated the lands of Hyrule. Ganondorf snapped his arm, violently shaking the girl to a stop.

"There is no use fighting child." He smiled and tightened his grip on the Kokiri's throat. "There will be no escape for you."

Saria looked up at the face of the monster that held her captive. His eyes were glazed and distant, as if he weren't there. But the rest of his face said otherwise. His lips were stretched in an unmistakable grin, the grin of an utter madman. She squeezed her eyes shut as he carried her further into the temple. She didn't want to admit it but Saria knew she couldn't overpower him. And she knew what the Gerudo had planned for her. Deep down she knew whose blood covered the temple walls in her dreams…

"I will win this battle. There will be no hero to appose my reign." Ganondorf chuckled as he descended the elevator into the depths of the temple. He stepped forward into the circular room and raised his right mangled hand, forcing the walls to turn and open the path to the heart of the temple. Saria gazed at his hand in horror. His flesh hung in tatters from his fingers, allowing her to see the dozens of bone splinters that punctured the muscle of his fingers and knuckles. She watched as blood slowly trickled from the shredded remains, attracting flies to land and feed, as they desired. But he didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to feel it at all. Saria quickly closed her eyes, averting them from the grisly sight.

Heavy footsteps sounded as Ganondorf entered the room where his shadowy double once resided. He gazed at the worn and faded tapestries. "It is a fitting place to receive one's divine retribution is it not?" He lifted Saria to eye level and watched smiling as she scowled at him.

"You…are not a god," she spat. "You are a monster."

"Not yet child, not yet." Ganondorf laughed and wiped the liquid away with his crumpled hand, removing it and leaving a trail of crimson in its place. "Ah it is almost disappointing that you will not be around long enough to witness my rise as a god, but no matter. Some must always fall to make way for those who are truly great."

A large grin spread across the Gerudo's face as he clinched his fist, effectively squelching the meager air supply the girl had been receiving until then. Tighter and tighter he squeezed as the Kokiri's eyes bulged and her skin grew darker. It had been so long since he held the life of another in the palm of his hand. He had truly missed that experience. "You will be the first sacrifice that propells me to godhood."

Saria kicked and struggled as her lungs screamed for oxygen. A single tear slid down her cheek as her thoughts raced to things undone and words unsaid. _So this is how it's going to end, killed by a madman before I could even… _Her arms slid down to her sides as her vision darkened and became hazy. _Before I could even… _

Ganondorf smiled as he felt the Kokiri's death drawing near. His pleasure was cut short however, by the feeling of cold steel slicing through his muscle, scratching his bone, puncturing his powerful body. He recognized that pain... "Try anything and the girl will die, Hero." Ganondorf grinned and turned to face his destined nemesis, the Kokiri girl hanging limply in his oversized fist.

Link scowled. This was the one situation he had prayed would never come. He lowered his bow slowly, returning the once notched arrow to its resting place upon his back. If the Gerudo king was not mad when he had first conquered Hyrule then insanity had truly reached his mind now. Link watched the man carefully as he began formulating a plan of action. He could read the utter carelessness in the man's eyes, as if he had not a fear in the world, as if he had some information Link did not.

Ganondorf chuckled as Link studied him. "But even if you were to leave I couldn't quite guarantee the girl's safety." He smiled at the reaction he was drawing from the boy. He could see the hatred burning in his eyes. Oh but his hate would grow a thousand fold by the time his plans were fully unfurled.

Link glared as his opponent only smiled. Goddesses how he wanted to wipe that smile from his face with the edge of his sword. But there were more important matters at hand, such as saving Saria. In a mere heartbeat Link snapped his fingers signalling Navi to burst from beneath Link's hat and dive straight for Ganondorf's face, plunging her tiny hands into his left eye. it was Navi's turn to chuckle as she darted around the Gerudo's face. The Gerudo screamed in pain and swatted at the fairy with his mangled hand as Link moved in to rescue his friend. Link slid the Master Sword from its sheath and approached from the left, taking advantage of the blind spot his companion had provided him.

Ganondorf cursed and spun around just as the Master Sword came slicing toward him, narrowly missing his arm as he moved. Link growled and continued his attack, forcing the gerudo back with each swing. Ganondorf laughed as he became increasingly unbalanced. He was enjoying the fight, relishing the taunting he was giving his rival. With each swing of his sword Ganondorf dangled the girl in harm's way.

Link was growing more frustrated with each move. Every second that this continued was another second Saria was in that madman's clutches, yet he couldn't risk harming her. His eyes turned to her only to find her eyes open and moving. To his surprise Ganondorf's grip on her throat had loosened during the battle. A grin spread across his lips as her eyes met his. He could see the hope there. She knew he would rescue her.

Ganondorf saw his opportunity to strike as Link was momentarily distracted by his hostage. It was all the time he needed. He thrust his hand forward, drawing forth the power to shove Link backward, smashing the hero into the stone wall. He laughed at how he had managed to catch Link off guard. Link gasped as he tumbled backward, landing hard upon his stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. He lay prone for a moment, gasping for air and cursing himself for his moment of inattention. He shouldn't have allowed himself to become distracted, even if it was for such a wonderful sign.

"I am ending this now Hero of Time," Ganondorf sneered. "You have failed."

Link watched in horror as Ganondorf lifted Saria above his head. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he threw himself up from the floor and dashed toward them. Each step was an eternity as he inched forward . Every sound became inaudible as they were drowned out by primal scream that escaped his lips. Every sound that was except for the heart shattering echo of snapping cartilage and bone.

He had been too slow. He had made a mistake. Link froze as he watched the body of his best friend crash to the floor in front of him, her eyes gazing up at him, open and lifeless, her throat crushed by the hand of his mortal enemy. He didn't notice the loss of his sword as he let it clatter to the ground. He didn't see Navi fly to his side, wiping away a tear that rolled down his cheek. He didn't hear Ganondorf's laugh as he disappeared from the temple. All he knew were those blue eyes, staring into his soul.

He choked as his knees connected soundly with the stone floor. Navi watched in silence as her partner gathered the small girl into his arms. She hadn't once thought that this would come to pass. The entire time she believed that Link would rescue Saria. But...

Link buried his face in Saria's hair as the sobs he could no longer control wracked his body. He held her tight, waiting for her perky voice to speak up and tell him everything was alright, waiting for a gentle hand to wipe away his tears and say everything was ok, waiting for his friend to smile up at him.

"Saria," he managed to sputter. "Saria, please wake up. Please wake up. Saria...please say something...please wake up. Oh Goddesses please..." Tears streamed down his face, soaking her soft green hair as a choked sob interrupted his words. Navi fluttered above him as he rocked back and forth, clutching her to his chest. She waited as the torches slowly flickered and went out one by one, casting the room into total darkness.

And all she could make out in the inky blackness were the soft sobs that she couldn't cure and the mumbled words of "I failed her."

**Author's Note:** Wow..uh sorry that it took me darn near forever to update this story. I had almost forgotten it existedx.x But no longer! I will do my best from this point on to keep updating on a halfway regular basis at least. I hope you enjoy and keep your comments coming. I want to know what you think of the story.


End file.
